


Nie ty pierwszy...

by dreamistru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru





	Nie ty pierwszy...

— To będzie nasza tajemnica — Syriusz nerwowo rozgląda się po Zakazanym Lesie, a Lupin przewraca oczami. — Nie żartuję. Musisz mi obiecać...  
— Zrobiłem to. Dwadzieścia osiem razy, Syriuszu.  
Chłopak żuje dolną wargę, poddając w wątpliwość jego słowa, choć Remus jest jedyną osobą, której może zaufać. Wyczarowuje w ziemi niewinny dołek.  
— Daj mi ją.  
Syriusz powoli wyciąga małe zawiniątko.  
— Związałeś ją w supeł?  
— Zasłużyła! — Wzdryga się. — Wrzynała mi się w szyję...  
Remus grzebie skórzaną obrożę, pokrywając kurhan warstwą świeżej ziemi.  
— I po krzyku. — Zarzuca Łapie dłoń na ramię i całuje w policzek. — Doprawdy, nie ty pierwszy i nie ostatni miałeś problem z pchłami.


End file.
